


Старый особняк

by Disk_D



Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Horror, M/M, The Peabody Heritage, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disk_D/pseuds/Disk_D
Summary: AU по рассказу «Наследство Пибоди». Молодой бостонский архитектор получает новый заказ – отреставрировать старый особняк под городком Уилбрэхемом. Он берется за дело с радостью, не подозревая о том, что его может ждать.





	

Видит Бог, с самого начала я счел это большой удачей, и, обмолвившись о ней в беседе с моим старшим другом, не ожидал услышать ничего, кроме искренних поздравлений.  
С Уильямом Джоном Мейсоном, историком, профессором Бостонского университета, я познакомился еще студентом, но это знакомство быстро переросло в дружбу, продолжавшуюся после моего выпуска, хотя характерами мы сильно различались, уж молчу о возрасте. Как бы то ни было, с уверенностью могу сказать, что этот человек стал для меня гораздо более отцом, чем мой отец по крови, никогда мной особенно не интересовавшийся.  
Тем неуютнее мне было увидеть, что в этот раз Мейсон совсем не разделял моего энтузиазма.  
— Усадьба Пибоди? Уилбрэхемских Пибоди?  
— Да, в двух милях от этого городка, к северо-востоку, — подтвердил я в замешательстве. — Старый дом, и, насколько я понял, старого семейства… эклектика на колониальной основе, та еще мешанина, если судить по чертежам и фото. Вы знакомы с хозяевами этого места?  
— Я о них слышал, — пожал он плечами и, недовольно хмыкнув, встал, чтобы пройтись возле книжных полок.  
Я посмотрел на него.  
— Мне трудно судить, — встречались мы только один раз, — но Пибоди показался мне честным человеком.  
— Я не то имел в виду, — Мейсон пробежался пальцами по корешкам и выудил искомый том. — Кажется, об этой семье ходили самые противоречивые слухи в связи с салемскими процессами.  
— Салем далековато от Уилбрэхема.  
Мой старший друг — великолепный знаток истории Новой Англии, но побочным следствием его знаний стало страстное увлечение сперва историей различных мистических учений и событий, связанных с ними, а затем и самоей мистикой и оккультизмом. В то время это его увлечение достигло какого-то болезненного пика, несколько уже и неприличного для такого умного человека, и мне прекрасно было известно — заслышав в его речи одно только слово «Салем», слушатели должны бежать как можно дальше и пережидать словесный поток где-нибудь в безопасности.  
— К сожалению, сейчас не сумею озвучить вам подробностей, — он раздраженно захлопнул книгу, кончив ее перелистывать.  
(Я, стыдно признаться, выдохнул с облегчением).  
— Но эта фамилия мелькала в документах, связанных с охотой на ведьм, как и в...  
— Много кого могли упомянуть в документах времен охоты на ведьм, — вежливо отозвался я. — Нельзя всех выживших бедняг записывать в колдуны.  
«Как и вообще всех в той истории», — прибавил я мысленно. Специфическое все-таки было время. Что вообще, любопытно знать, заставляло когда-то людей хватать факелы и сжигать себе подобных? Зверская попытка добиться некой высшей справедливости? Банальная жажда крови, застрявшая в памяти с темных веков? Сумасшествие, варварство.  
— ...и в позднейших сводках. Не один человек, а семейная традиция.  
Он встал передо мной, держа в руках книгу.  
— Послушайте, — устало потер я лоб. — Мой заказчик совсем не похож на колдуна — он современный человек, бывший юрист, всю жизнь проживший в Бостоне и просто желающий привести в порядок наследство. Усадьба в плохом состоянии, работы там довольно, — моей работы, работы, которую я люблю больше всего на свете и которой сейчас нелегко отыскать, — и за которую Генри Пибоди щедро платит.  
— Ну! — он натянуто рассмеялся. — Разве я собирался вам указывать? Конечно, это хороший заказ... я рад, что вы будете им заниматься. Да и Пибоди... известная фамилия, множество тезок и боковых веток. Возможно, я что-то спутал. Не обращайте внимания.  
Мне невольно стало стыдно. Мейсон положил книгу на столик и прибавил серьезно:  
— Просто... просто будьте поосторожнее в этом доме и с этим человеком, уважьте уж старика.  
Я заверил его, что буду осторожен. Во всех смыслах слова это был замечательный заказ, и отказываться от него из-за глупостей вроде этой в голову не пришло бы никому, тем более — мне, хоть и имеющему за плечами пару недурных проектов, но все же слишком молодому архитектору; очередей из клиентов у меня не было, да и не стоило забывать, что ситуация в стране сейчас отнюдь не располагала к их обилию.  
К тому же, Генри Пибоди действительно не походил на колдуна из сказок, но я покривил бы душой, сказав, что личность моего нанимателя никак не повлияла на мое отношение к заказу: этот красивый, худощавый, по-старомодному обаятельный мужчина лет тридцати привлекал меня куда больше, чем следовало бы. Конечно, о своих пристрастиях я Мейсону никогда не говорил и впредь говорить не собирался: мне не хотелось проверять, насколько мировоззрение этого славного старика способно выдержать такую информацию.  
Как бы то ни было, я с радостью взялся за эту работу и уже в понедельник ехал осматривать особняк, надеясь, что нынешнее состояние несущих конструкций не слишком будет отличаться от сведений на ряде довольно ветхих документов, продемонстрированных мне Пибоди. Мысли о работе и ее заказчике совершенно захватили меня, а все сказки с ключевым словом «Салем» улетучились из головы, чуть только я вышел в тот раз из дома Мейсона. Боже мой, да разве любой из здравомыслящих людей нашего времени не готов поклясться, что колдовство и разная дрянь в этом духе — только сказки?  
Когда я начал сомневаться?  
Тогда, когда я отложил карандаш в глубокой ночи в своем кабинете, выхлебав остатки кофе, и впервые увидел нутро дома, скелет его, переделанный, собранный заново, расчерченный мной вчерне на белой плоскости бумаги? Когда я увидел городок, нотариуса и городских детей? Когда я впервые дотронулся до исцарапанной патиной ручки входной двери, а ветхие доски ступеней огрызались под моими шагами? Когда Генри Пибоди приветствовал меня с легкой улыбкой, когда он, не отрываясь от дороги, сказал — поглядите, разве нет в этих местах особенной красоты? — и дубы и платаны, угрюмые и древние, неохотно расступились, пропуская хозяйскую машину, открывая вид на живописный старый особняк?  
Я знал — центральный блок этого дома был заложен в середине восемнадцатого века, второй этаж с причудливой винтовой лестницей и левый флигель пристроен три-четыре десятилетия спустя, вся правая часть — завершена в шестидесятые годы прошлого века; в мелочах же, подобных в первую очередь внешним украшениям, дом менялся постоянно, как и любой новоанглийский провинциальный особняк, достаточно старый, чтобы пережить несколько эпох и множество хозяев. Я знал прекрасно — это просто старый дом, и дом очень запущен; банальнейшие службы, необходимые для обеспечения жизненно важных потребностей современного человека, просто отсутствовали, когда я брался за этот заказ. Придется поработать как следует, знал я, выломать ветхость из этого дома, оставив ее только в тех местах, где угодно ее хозяину, Генри Пибоди из Бостона... Я знал это, когда впервые входил в дом, я догадывался об этом, слушая Пибоди, я прекрасно понимал это, когда обдумывал чертеж.  
Я знал обо всем, а сомневаться начал гораздо, гораздо позже.

***

Работа шла своим чередом — я начал подыскивать надежную бригаду для возни с укреплением конструкций, бывших в особенно плачевном состоянии в южной части дома. К концу февраля мы разобрались с электричеством и водопроводом (с последним тоже пришлось повозиться), три комнаты на втором этаже юго-восточного крыла приобрели совершенно жилой вид, и Пибоди окончательно переехал в свой особняк.  
Он казался мне глубоко увлеченным этим старым семейным гнездом и вообще своими предками, испытывая ко всему этому ту привязанность, которая в наше время у большинства людей отсутствует. Скажем, он показал мне с большой гордостью накрепко запечатанный фамильный склеп — тип строений, которых я предпочитаю избегать, хотя, конечно, и среди них подчас встречаются шедевры. Склеп семьи Пибоди к последним не относился, — он был встроен в холм, так, что на виду оставалась одна только старая массивная дверь, — но я все же нашел в себе силы на похвалу.  
Кроме того я, само собой, далеко не каждый день бывал в особняке, работая по большей части с чертежами и планами, и мой наниматель не ленился выбираться время от времени в Уилбрэхем, к тамошнему телефону, чтобы проконсультироваться со мной по разным мелким вопросам, — я, конечно, охотно отвечал ему, даже если звонок заставал меня в самый разгар работы или отдыха.  
Он высказал мысль, что недурно было бы провести и телефон в дом, если это, конечно, не будет стоить целого состояния, а я обещал разузнать насчет этого. При первом знакомстве Пибоди показался мне порядочным ретроградом, и в дальнейшем всем своим поведением только подтверждал эту догадку, но пользу прогресса в таких мелочах отрицать не мог даже он. Помимо того, ему не очень нравились ни Уилбрэхем, ни тамошние жители, исключая разве что семейного нотариуса; сознание, что он при всем этом все равно добирается до телефона только для того, чтобы выяснить у меня, какую влажность выдерживают панели разного типа, доставляло мне эгоистическую радость.  
Я не мог обвинять его в нелюбви к городку, с которым вся семья Пибоди, жившая в особняке несколько поколений, обитала бок о бок, и с которым теперь и он сам, по-своему чужак, волей-неволей был вынужден контактировать. Уилбрэхем не понравился и мне тоже. Старые новоанглийские городки привлекают меня с профессиональной точки зрения, — там попадаются порой любопытные вещи, — но Уилбрэхем был хоть и стар, но очень мал, а бедствия вроде пожаров потрясали его с завидной регулярностью, так что в плане старинных памятников архитектуры поживиться там было решительно нечем. Люди же в таких местах имеют, на первый взгляд, свое патриархальное очарование, но cкажу откровенно, для жизни я предпочитаю города покрупнее; и даже нотариус мне, в отличие от Пибоди, не слишком пришелся по душе.  
Ахав Хопкинс, нотариус семьи Пибоди и единственный, конечно, представитель своей профессии в маленьком Уилбрэхеме, казался чем-то смущенным, когда впервые пожимал мне руку, — Пибоди представил нас друг другу в первый же день, когда я еще даже не осмотрел дом. Хопкинс, полный пожилой человек, передал нам ряд очень старых планов, относящихся к самому раннему периоду существования дома, которые он нашел почти случайно в своем архиве уже после того, как выполнил все формальности, связанные с завещанием.  
Пибоди был так глупо рад, так бережно держал в руках эти ветхие бумаги и с таким восторгом повернулся ко мне, что я отвел взгляд, побоясь себя выдать.  
— Вам передал перед смертью эти бумаги хозяин дома? — спросил я у Хопкинса, чтобы что-нибудь у него спросить.  
Он озадаченно посмотрел на меня.  
— Предыдущим хозяином дома был отец мистера Пибоди, — он легко кивнул моему нанимателю, — но вы, должно быть, имели в виду старого Асафа, последнего из Пибоди, не только владевшего особняком, но и жившего в нем… последнего, конечно, до сегодняшних дней, — и он снова наклонил голову, словно выражая надежду, что Генри продолжит славную традицию.  
Тот едва отозвался, не отрываясь от восторженного созерцания плана — любопытство профана, худшего из видов любителей, чрезвычайно меня в обычных ситуациях раздражавшее; но Пибоди я заочно прощал все.  
— Боюсь, я недостаточно знаком с этими фактами, — сказал я вежливо, припоминая, что Пибоди говорил что-то о своем прадеде с таким именем, жившем и умершем в особняке больше двадцати лет назад. — Но сами планы, безусловно…  
— Сказать по честности, эти планы были переданы еще даже не мне, а моему отцу — да, Асафом Пибоди, но во времена для таких молодых людей, как вы, поистине незапамятные — лет пятьдесят, нет… позвольте… пятьдесят шесть лет назад; я помню, как Асаф лично явился с бумагами в нашу контору и как отец принимал его. Мистер Пибоди не очень любил выбираться в город, но тут сделал отчего-то исключение. Мне было семь... надо же, я забыл обо всем этом на полвека, а сейчас помню почти каждую мелочь, даже пуговицы на его пальто. Удивительно, что может сохранить человеческая память.  
— Да, гибкий инструмент.  
— Если бы гибкий… кое-что люди хотели бы забыть, а кое-что им забыть было бы и весьма полезно. Но, — он вдруг рассмеялся, — порой то, что кажется давно уже стертым и — более того — не имеющим к тебе и вовсе никакого отношения, захватывает тебя целиком так, будто всегда было рядом. К величайшему сожалению.  
Его слова, вроде бы обычные рассуждения старика, вдруг показались мне неприятными. Хопкинс нервно потер руки, пристально глядя мне в глаза так, будто произнес только что какое-то очень важное лично для меня, но отчего-то зашифрованное предупреждение.  
Некоторое время мы смотрели друг на друга; я — силясь уразуметь, хотел ли этот старый нотариус сказать больше, чем сказал, он — с тем же скрытым выражением, насторожившим меня.  
— Посмотрите, вот здесь была арка, — сказал Пибоди, обращаясь ко мне, и мой странный, наполовину бессловесный разговор со стариком, отдавшим план особняка гораздо старше себя самого, оборвался, будто его и не было.  
Но Хопкинс действительно был самым сносным человеком во всем городишке. В тот же раз, выходя из его конторы вместе с Пибоди, я убедился в этом, увидев еще нескольких местных, самому старшему из которых было, наверное, лет восемь. Ну, как сказать; сначала я увидел, как Пибоди, издав удивленный возглас, отшатнулся, когда ему в грудь врезалась метко пущенная шишка, а потом я повернулся и получил точно такую же, только прямо в голову.  
Дети, притаившиеся за углом шагах в десяти, завизжали и запрыгали, как стайка обезьян; я, позабыв обо всем, бросился на них. Конечно, я поступил очень глупо, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Хорошо, что нас угостили не камнями; но шишку, судя по ощущениям, бросили явно не руками, а запустили из рогатки.  
Я настиг самого крупного сорванца и схватил его сперва за руку, а потом за ухо.  
Он немедленно взвыл тоненьким девчоночьим голоском и попытался вывернуться, лягаясь направо и налево, но, конечно, у него ничего не вышло.  
Как выяснилось мгновение спустя из причитаний и ребяческих угроз, не у него — у нее. Я схватил за ухо девчонку в широкой, поношенной мальчишеской одежде, судя по всему, заводилу местной ребятни — остальная разношерстная компания сгрудилась в отдалении, как зверьки, и явно колебалась, идти ли на выручку. Девчонка, корча рожи, крикнула им, чтобы бежали, и они неохотно отодвинулись еще на пару шагов.  
— Боже мой! — Пибоди, пришедший в себя, наконец-то меня догнал и попытался высвободить мою добычу. — Зачем вы это сделали?  
— Они в нас стреляли, — сказал я, возмущенный тем, что он обратился с этими словами ко мне, а не к девчонке, и, после паузы, осознав всю абсурдность, отпустил ее.  
Девчонка тотчас же отпрыгнула в сторону и встряхнулась, но отчего-то не торопилась убегать.  
— В вас нет, — сказала она, тыкнув в меня пальцем. — Джимми дал маху. Он мелкий еще. Извиняйте, мистер. А ты, — она уставилась на опешившего Пибоди зло и дерзко, — ты убирайся отсюда, понял? Вашим тут не место.  
Она сжала кулачки.  
— И мы тебя не боимся! Никто!  
Голос ее дрогнул на последнем слове, и, повернувшись, она бросилась бежать вниз по улице. Стайка детей сорвалась с места и помчалась следом.  
Я ощутил глупый порыв добраться до этих дикарей еще раз и за уши отвести их к родителям, — на бездомных бродяжек, как бы ни была поношенна их одежда, эти дети совсем не походили, — но все же переборол себя и вместо этого посмотрел на Пибоди.  
Он выглядел растерянным.  
— Почему они должны меня бояться? — неуверенно спросил он, машинально поправляя левый лацкан — шишка угодила именно туда.  
Это явно были просто мысли вслух, и отвечать на них не требовалось; к тому же, мне не хотелось подавать виду, что я теперь тоже об этом думаю.  
Нотариус сказал, что Асаф Пибоди не любил выбираться в город. Должно быть, старшие поколения Пибоди не ладили с Уилбрэхемом, а теперь любому человеку, живущему в старом особняке, приходится расхлебывать старую вражду. Пибоди обмолвился, что дом сдавали после смерти Асафа, но никто из квартирантов надолго не задерживался… должно быть, их вынуждало уехать, среди прочего, и отношение горожан. И если незнакомцы страдали от того, что только снимали особняк, истинный его владелец явно должен был стать в здешних местах изгоем, даже такой добродушный, вежливый и мягкий, как Генри Пибоди. Фантастически неприятное место этот Уилбрэхем, и люди в нем точно такие же.  
Но в целом моя жизнь была весьма недурна, особенно на фоне общего унылого настроения в Бостоне. Разве что с Мейсоном я в это время почти перестал общаться — обычно он никогда и не надоедал мне, если знал, что я поглощен заказом; закончив работу, я бы сам пришел к нему или пригласил куда-нибудь. Но все же мы время от времени перекидывались хоть парой фраз, потому что непременно сталкивались в местах, которые оба часто посещали — несколько любимых кафе и ресторанчиков, Бостонская библиотека, общие знакомые, парк, улицы, в конце концов — мы жили совсем недалеко друг от друга. Я забеспокоился, — все-таки моему бывшему преподавателю в прошлом году сровнялось семьдесят, а в этом возрасте здоровье шутит с людьми плохие шутки, — и хотел выкроить время для визита, но, в конце концов, необходимость в этом отпала: обедая как-то хмурым днем в «Лимбе», я с облегчением услышал почти родной старческий голос.  
Мейсон выглядел бодро и уверил меня, что все в совершенном порядке, просто он работает над новой книгой и очень занят сбором материала. Потом он спросил, как подвигается мой заказ; я описал положение в радужных красках, и, поколебавшись, прибавил все-таки:  
— Представляете, чуть только приехал в Уилбрэхем, сразу же попал под обстрел местной ребятни. Похоже, они там отчаянные хулиганы, а самый задиристый из них — какая-то девчонка. Настоящая бестия!  
Мейсон рассмеялся моему деланному возмущению; я сказал, что они здорово испугались, хотя предводительница их и постаралась скрыть страх, заявив, что не боится нас.  
— Нас?  
Мейсон нахмурился; его суровое, насупленное выражение пугало юных студентов, подозревавших грядущий взрыв гнева, но я слишком хорошо его знал — мой старший друг в такие моменты просто волновался.  
— Ну да, — я подумал, что сглупил, рассказав обо всем этом, пусть и сделал это из лучших побуждений, желая только повеселить старика забавной историей. — Я зашел в Уилбрэхеме к нотариусу вместе со своим нанимателем, Генри Пибоди — он нас и познакомил, — чтобы забрать старые планы дома. И вышли мы, конечно, вместе. Нотариус недавно нашел эти бумаги среди документов, а в таких случаях чем больше планов, тем лучше — видели бы вблизи эту эклектику, ее хоть в учебники заноси.  
— Не думаю, что хотел бы увидеть, — покачал головой Мейсон и посмотрел на стол; он долго не переводил взгляд и молчал.  
— Я держусь настороже, — прибавил я, вспомнив наш последний разговор.  
Мейсон смущенно рассмеялся.  
— Ну… хватит вам подтрунивать над стариковским чутьем. Немножко паранойи в моем возрасте только благо, а вот в вашем, пожалуй, и правда лишнее… все моя проклятая работа…  
Я понял, что даже не спросил, про что он хочет писать, и мне стало стыдно. Новая порция ведьм была, судя по всему, неизбежна, но отступать я не собирался:  
— А о чем будет ваша книга? Об истоках колдовских верований?  
— Нет, — охотно отозвался он. — Я собираюсь писать об охоте на ведьм, той, что была уже после салемских процессов…  
Я улыбался и кивал, воспользовавшись старым, отработанным еще в школьные годы умением «слушать вполуха» в сочетании с самым внимательным выражением лица; Мейсон был счастлив, как дитя, и мы распрощались так же тепло, как обычно.

***

Найти бригаду, согласную работать в особняке дольше, чем несколько дней, оказалось и впрямь нелегко. Давным-давно, еще осенью, не зная об особенностях взаимоотношения Уилбрэхема и семьи Пибоди, я попытался отыскать рабочих в окрестностях, но даже для ремонта комнат, в которых сейчас жил Пибоди, пришлось привезти бригаду из Бостона. Это были хорошие ребята, и я хотел снова нанять их, но в конце зимы они неожиданно оказались заняты на проекте пожирнее моего; я не сомневался, конечно, что в моем-то городе найду уйму рабочих, чуть только мне это понадобится — разбрасываться работой в наше время не принято; но, на удивление, беспрестанно возникали какие-то проволочки, а в понедельник бостонским профсоюзам неожиданно приспичило объявить забастовку. Я никогда не разбирался во всех этих тонкостях, потому не берусь их судить, но даже профану вроде меня было кристально ясно — нанять обыкновенных рабочих в такое время возможно, но лезть во всю эту дрянь не стоит, если есть другие варианты.  
А другие варианты были, и во множестве, начиная от простой прогулки по известным улицам; но остановился я на одном. Как-то раз я уже нанимал полулегальных иммигрантов, болгар, и они выполнили свою работу ничуть не хуже, не говоря о том, что сделали они это совершенно без собственных условий, ограничений, зазнайства и в четыре раза дешевле. Я человек вообще-то законопослушный, но война предполагает суровые меры. Пибоди получит свою бригаду и свой дом к сроку и в лучшем виде, даже если мне придется нанять самого дьявола.  
С этой мыслью я и отправился к нему, размышляя, стоит ли сообщать заранее, кто именно будет трудиться в особняке. Мне показалось, что Генри Пибоди очень щепетильно относится к законам и традициям — например, он сообщил мне о совершенно фантастической затее: перевезти в семейный склеп останки своих родителей и даже какого-то то ли дяди, то ли двоюродного дедушки, скончавшегося на фронтах Европы и там же и закопанного. С другой стороны, это же говорило и о его сокрушительной влюбленности в семейный особняк… может быть, если я не буду заострять на этом внимания и если рабочие будут добросовестны, никакие увертки не потребуются.  
А в отношении уверток я был в тот раз и так не совсем чист на руку — посвятив почти сутки соотнесениям планов и расчетов и подготавливая чистовик общего чертежа, я вычислил занятную вещицу: похоже, в особняке Пибоди была небольшая потайная комнатка, не отмеченная ни на одной из бумаг. Время постройки этой части дома вполне такое позволяло, да и сам принцип, по которому она была спрятана и который можно вычислить, только если вы представитель моей профессии, владеющий, к тому же, всеми замерами, говорил о том же. Комнатка была создана примерно в начале 1820-х. Я надеялся поразить Пибоди этой находкой, — оттого, что искусно скрытые пространства в домах были моим особым увлечением еще со студенческих лет, а я не лишен тщеславия, и, увы, оттого, что это позволило бы скоротать немного времени в тесной компании с хозяином. Потому что, хотя во всем прочем дела шли превосходно, с одной мечтой я мог распрощаться точно: несколько моих намеков, для обывателя бессмысленных, но для любого знакомого с предметом довольно прозрачных, Генри Пибоди встретил таким неподдельным удивлением, что я четко (хотя не без уныния) понял — ловить здесь мне нечего.  
Мне следовало отвязаться сразу же, как я делал раньше в таких случаях, но в этот раз разумное решение оказалось просто выше моих сил — стыдно признаться, но, похоже, я, взрослый человек, втрескался, как школьник, в мужчину, с тем же успехом могущего быть давно мертвым.  
Конечно, я даже не думал… но находка подвернулась столь дразняще кстати. Я ничуть не сомневался, что Пибоди, натуре которого не было чуждо любопытство, попросит помочь ему вскрыть комнатушку. Так и случилось.  
— Это что-то вроде тайника, — объяснил я, показывая ему нужное место на чертеже. — Непосвященный даже не подумает, что он находится в доме.  
— Вы уверены вполне? — спросил не без восторга Пибоди, всматриваясь в чертеж. Судя по тому, как он скользнул взглядом по специально вынесенным мною расчетам, математика не была его коньком, что я, впрочем, давно подметил; линии он рассматривал куда как с большим вниманием — я нанес предполагаемую комнатку едва заметным пунктиром.  
— Ее не может не быть — математику обмануть невозможно. Судя по времени сооружения этой части дома и выбранной площади это могла бы быть тайная молельня... склад для чего-то, не предназначенного для чужих глаз... но это что-то не очень большое, видите, пространство всего одиннадцать футов в длину, а шириной меньше шести.  
— Мои предки не исповедовали никакой другой религии ни тайно, ни явно, — покачал он головой.  
— Конечно, вы лучше их знаете. Такие комнатки могли иметь тысячу предназначений; скажем, мой друг, профессор новоанглийской истории — светлейшая голова, занимается сейчас Салемом, — говорил, что подобные помещения часто использовались как карцер для рабов. Но я предполагаю все же, что это был склад.  
Пибоди снова покачал головой и спросил после небольшой заминки:  
— И вы сможете показать мне ее?  
— Хоть прямо сейчас, — отозвался я небрежно.  
Пибоди взглянул на часы. Было уже шесть.  
— А сколько времени потребуется на это? На то, чтобы открыть ее, я имею в виду?  
— Зависит от механизма. Они бывают весьма хитроумными.  
Комната была именно там, где и должна была быть. Я мысленно поблагодарил Додера, и Фуко, и Ле Тира, до сих пор венчающего мой рабочий стол, и вереницу полузабытых авторов всего мира, учивших в своих книгах маскировать и находить скрытые замки в спрятанных за обманками дверях. Для того, чтобы обнаружить дверь и сам замок, мне потребовалось около пяти минут; определение связи деталек, открывающих его, заняло чуть больше, но я протянул время, подробно обращая внимание Пибоди на все мелочи, вынудив обосноваться вплотную, чтобы рассмотреть тонкие щели в резной панели, и наконец, подгадав момент, эффектно щелкнул сухим деревом, приведшим в движение старый механизм: Пибоди дернулся от неожиданности, прижавшись ко мне и невольно опершись на мое плечо, а дверь со скрипом распахнулась, являя нам пресловутую комнатушку.  
Он так был изумлен искусством устроителя этого механизма (а также, как мне хотелось думать, и моим, позволившим его обнаружить и вскрыть), что некоторое время рассматривал проржавленный замок, уточняя у меня разные мелочи, и лишь потом прошел в саму комнату.  
Последняя произвела на меня тягостное впечатление: потолок с перепадом в середине, панели скошены, словно вот-вот рухнут, углы непропорционально острые, темные доски скручены и сбиты. Мне вздумалось было прикинуть градус, под каким соединялись потолок и стены, особенно в дальнем углу, самом кривом из всех, — и я поразился, что мой наметанный глаз и быстрый, закаленный расчетами ум не сумели этого; цифры ускользали и менялись вместе с каждым иным, хоть на волос, наклоном головы и перемещением взгляда, чуть не самим морганием. Поразительная оптическая иллюзия! Но кто же, думал я между тем, создал этого уродца, отделенного стеной и хитрым механизмом от прочего дома? и зачем? молельня? кто и кому мог здесь молиться?.. я не знал, как объяснить это, но стоило мне сделать два шага по серому полу, пачкая пыль своими следами, стоило вдохнуть отяжеленный временем воздух, стоило взглянуть на почерневшее дерево анормальных, косых стен, смутный силуэт тяжелого стола, заваленного прямоугольниками книг...  
— Как видите, ее не могло не быть, — сказал я с деланной бодростью, и неловко развернулся — меня пошатывало, — носки башмаков скребнули по полу, сгребая пыль, цепляя за выцарапанные бороздки. Пибоди тупо посмотрел мне под ноги, медленно переведя взгляд к дальнему углу: в глазах у меня плыло, и на какую-то долю секунды мне почудилось, будто в сгустке темноты этого угла потолок сминается, пожираемый стенами, выворачивается наизнанку, будто имея еще несколько сторон, несколько измерений помимо привычных трех.  
— Вы ведь это тоже видите? — спросил Пибоди вдруг.  
— Что именно? — я хотел было опереться рукой о стену, но все мое естество восстало вдруг против такого простого жеста, — знаете это пред-чувство глубоко в каждом из нас, заставляющее отдергивать руку от раскаленного железа, пусть даже мы еще не коснулись его, не знаем, что оно раскалено?  
Пибоди молчал.  
Я едва удержал равновесие; беспомощно балансируя, как мальчик, заброшенный на проволоку под куполом цирка, сделал несколько шагов к двери — и вот я пересекаю порожек, словно выныриваю.  
Но наружная комната больше не казалась мне такой, как прежде. Я закрыл глаза, покачал головой, потер виски руками. Ощущение не прошло — только отступило на задний план. Что было не так? Я обежал комнату взглядом — ничего необычного... просто кабинет, я помню и плоть его панелей и стен, и скелет измерений на плане. Я помню каждый кубический фут этого перепутанного, наросшего за два с половиной века, но расчетного, понятного пространства, вызубренного за несколько ночей над чертежами наизусть... как бы еще я смог найти потайную комнатку?  
— Вопрос с рабочими я улажу завтра, — сказал я в прежнем тоне, слыша за спиной шаги и боясь оглянуться, но тут же выругав себя. — Мистер Пибоди?  
Сердце стучало, как спятившее, но я заставил себя повернуться — и замер, не зная, чего больше было в открывшейся передо мной картине.  
Генри Пибоди стоял возле того самого угла, только что отойдя от стола, держа в руках несколько книг ин-фолио, лежавших раньше на нем, переплетенных в черное — почерневших от времени — бывших черными от момента создания своего; а сам он, высокий, стройный человек, казался подернутым пылью, размытым, как мумия, замотанная в кальку.  
Изображение вспышкой отпечаталось в мозгу — то ли фотокарточка, то ли кинокадр, призрачная изящная фигура в скошенном провале потайной двери, — словно сон, ненормальный, старый до того, что казался нечеловеческим, но прекрасный настолько, что захватывало дух.  
На крыше что-то громыхнуло прямо над комнатой, дом словно вздрогнул, и все углы вокруг скрутились в физически невозможные формы, затягивая меня внутрь.  
Я понял, что сижу на полу, прислонившись к креслу, а Пибоди держит стакан с водой, присев рядом.  
Половину содержимого стакана он, кажется, просто вылил мне на нос, стараясь привести в чувство.  
— Хорошо, что мы разобрались с водопроводом, — прохрипел я, опираясь рукой об пол — пальцы остро чувствовали шерстинки толстого, старого ковра. Улыбнуться не получилось.  
Господи, какой стыд! Свалиться посреди чужого дома — и чьего дома! И перед кем! Что на меня нашло? Я что, болен? В жизни никогда не терял сознание!  
Пибоди обеспокоенно смотрел на меня.  
— Как вы себя чувствуете? Все хорошо? Хотите воды?  
Геометрический узор ковра был идеально ровным, панели стен за спиной Пибоди — добротными и прямыми.  
Потолок, наезжающий на стены. Дом, выворачивающийся наизнанку. Комнатка, в которой…  
Что за гадость со мной стряслась? Мне всего двадцать семь, неужели я уже доработался до того, что пора к врачу?  
И к которому же, любопытно — окулисту или мозгоправу?  
— Голова закружилась, — сказал я с запинкой, отчаянно желая провалиться сквозь землю. — Спертый воздух и пыль, должно быть, виноваты.  
Пибоди смотрел на меня без презрения или брезгливости. Он и правда беспокоился, и, быть может, не только потому, что его волновало мое состояние, как бы мне того ни хотелось. Он сидел очень близко ко мне, держа за донышко стакан с водой и неуверенно приподняв вторую руку, словно не зная, успеет ли меня придержать, если я вздумаю снова свалиться замертво.  
Я с удовольствием бы посмотрел на него подольше, если бы только знал, куда глаза от стыда девать.  
Вы ведь это тоже видите?  
Что видел он сам?  
Я потряс головой. Как там французы называют такую дрянь? Заразное сумасшествие, сумасшествие-на-двоих.  
Что видел Пибоди? Упавшего в обморок наемного работника, бостонского сопляка, неумеху, не способного даже нанять вовремя рабочих и годного разве на то, чтобы отыскивать в чужих домах замурованные кладовки. Не самое лучшее зрелище, я полагаю.  
— Все уже в порядке, спасибо большое, — я встал, опираясь на кресло. Пришлось сделать несколько глотков воды, походившей по температуре и вкусу на подмороженный свинец и немедленно засевшей в желудке, как пуля. Пибоди, как истинно новоанглийский хозяин старой закалки, вежливо предложил остаться у него на ночь. Видит Бог, я хотел этого, и мысли, которые разом пронеслись у меня в голове, были просто райскими, но на безвинные махинации с дверцей это уже не тянуло. Поэтому я не менее вежливо отказался, сославшись на неотложные дела в Бостоне и совершенно выправившееся самочувствие, неся к тому же при этом какую-то бессвязную и бессовестную чушь о концентрации пыли в замкнутых пространствах.  
Я поехал домой, приняв к середине дороги решение все-таки посетить врача и понимая, что умудрился за этот день совершенно вымотаться. Я лег спать, даже не поужинав, и этой же ночью мне приснился самый странный сон из всех, которые я видел.  
Сны вообще нечасто мне снятся, а запоминаю я и того меньше. Говорят, многие авторы записывали свои сны, и те становились каркасом их будущих творений; это как-то ускользало раньше от моего понимания, но такой сон, пожалуй, и правда сгодился бы на рассказ для какого-нибудь «странного» журнала.  
Конечно, я не стал его записывать, но запомнил слишком хорошо для сна.  
Я видел человека средних лет, который шел по лесу — был ранний вечер, но между деревьями уже сгущались сумерки. На человеке была одежда старинного вида, порванная в нескольких местах, и высокая, диковинная шляпа с измятой мягкой тульей, а возле его ног тащилась большая черная собака. И человек, и пес казались измученными, они шли через силу, а собака, к тому же, сильно хромала на обе задние лапы.  
Смотреть на них мне было неприятно, но отвести взгляда я не мог и увидел, как пес тяжело сел на землю, а потом упал на бок и издал протяжный звук, каким обычно жалуются на свою судьбу голодные, избитые кошки.  
— Держись, дружок, — прохрипел человек.  
Его речь была... боже мой, я не знаю, на каком языке он говорил. Он походил на старый добрый английский, но казался, пожалуй, слишком старым; причудливое произношение и причудливая лексика, прекрасно понимаемая мной, когда я его слышал, звучала почти иностранно, когда я задумывался об этом.  
Потом он подошел к своему питомцу и присел рядом; тут я увидел, что это и правда никакой не пес — зверь был похож на кошку, или, вернее, на небольшого черного леопарда, хотя морда у него казалась странно подвижной для животного.  
Мне хотелось смотреть на деревья, тронутые последними лучами солнца, на темную зелень мха, на землю — на что угодно, только чтобы не видеть ни человека, ни эту тварь.  
А он стал гладить своего питомца по голове и приговаривать какие-то слова утешения, звучавшие так жутко, словно он хотел не успокоить зверя, а раздразнить его. Он говорил о людях, которых они вкопают в землю, и о дыме, который пустят с моста, и о воде, которую иссушит солнцем, и о кострах, которые больше не смогут гореть. Он называл зверя странными именами и просил подождать еще, и говорил, что придется походить по земле, не по воздуху, покуда они не найдут, чем поживиться.  
Животное стонало, как человек, и было теперь вовсе не таким крупным, как мне казалось раньше... не больше обычной кошки, да еще и не самой откормленной.  
Находиться так близко от кота даже во сне мне было странно. Я — лично я, — всегда находил, что кошки исключительно красивые существа; их пластичные, но простые движения напоминают что-то греческое. Но ввиду глупой особенности своего организма — сильнейшей аллергии на кошачью шерсть, — сам я не мог обзавестись кошкой. Какое-то время я лелеял надежду на то, что это все же аммиак, неизбежно выделяемый всеми животными и остро ощущаемый при плохом за ними уходе, мне столь вреден, а не шерсть; но после того, как я чуть не замертво свалился в конце четырехчасового экзамена по живописи только потому, что натурой служили два кошачьих чучела, всякие сомнения рассеялись.  
Лес редел; путники и я, невольный свидетель и бессильный сновидец, вышли на луг. Невдалеке виднелся дом с несколькими пристройками — я вгляделся как следует, но в неярком, вечернем свете, оставшемся после почти скрывшегося солнца, я ничего не мог сказать о нем более определенного, чем «старый деревенский дом», — одноэтажный, маленький, скрытый за надежным высоким забором из дерева. Пристройки были, должно быть, амбаром, птичником, хлевом... я заметил, что судорожно держусь за эти слова, пересчитываю и перебираю свои знания, выдавливая из памяти все мелочи, которые могли бы относиться к делу, просто чтобы не следить взглядом за человеком с его черным котом, спускающимся к дому. Какое это может быть время? Начало восемнадцатого века? Середина?  
Человек подошел ближе и остановился; он смотрел на человеческую фигурку, кажется, очень молодую девушку, вышедшую быстрым шагом из пристройки справа и бережно несущую что-то в руках; нечто вроде свертка. Я подумал было о ребенке, но, приглядевшись, увидел, что ноша ее черная, лоснящаяся и опасливо вертит маленькой птичьей головой.  
Человек некоторое время стоял неподвижно и смотрел, как девушка заносит свою черную курицу за дом.  
Потом мы почему-то стояли уже на пороге дома — хозяин явно не пускал человека переночевать; кота не было, но я точно знал, что человек спрятал его под плащ. Хозяин, в старинной одежде, куда как попроще, однако, чем у человека, был зол и груб, но я видел, как он напуган, и как он пытается загородить собой проход, чтобы человеку не вздумалось даже заглянуть внутрь. Потом он поднимает руку со странно сложенными пальцами, и человек внутренне напрягается, но равнодушно не отводит взгляда.  
Хозяин не довершает своего жеста и просто захлопывает дверь.  
Человек задумчиво смотрит на дверь, а девушка, которую он — и я — видели из леса, окликает его из-за дома, и вот они уже стоят друг напротив друга, кот уже сидит у человека на плече, грязный и ободранный, девушка — худая, темноволосая, с острым и болезненным лицом, — держит на руках черную курицу, и вокруг тихо так, что закладывало бы уши, если бы двое этих странных людей не вели беседы на том же старом, причудливом языке.  
— Как кличешь свою животинку?  
Человек ухмыляется, показывая плохие зубы, — он видимо оценил ее слова, словно они были шуткой, доступной немногим.  
— Пузатым.  
— У твоей животинки брюхо плоское, как у тебя самого, — хорошее ты ей имечко выбрал!  
— Он давно не ел, и я тоже, — человек продолжает ухмыляться. — А ты как свою подзываешь?  
— Да разве это животинка, — девушка досадливо приподнимает дернувшуюся было курицу, — тут только я вижу, что голова у птицы обмотана почему-то темной тряпкой. — Курица простая... но сегодня и я свою получу.  
— И не боишься?  
— Их-то? — окрысилась девушка, оглянувшись на дом. — Как получится, так меня пусть боятся! Пару раз уже принималась, да ничего не вышло... я не из салемских, мне самой все делать нужно. — Девушка замолкает, как будто рассердившись на себя за то, что разболталась. — А ты откуда?  
— Оттуда и есть. Там сейчас костры, — он растягивает пасть в какой-то окончательно сатанинской ухмылке. — Огня не боишься?  
— Я бы сама спалила их, — шипит девушка, — сама по себе, без всякой помощи. Да дома жалко. Это мой ведь дом. Мой! А они не родные мне, так, с дальнего конца. Мои-то померли, а эти набежали. Мой дом... живу, как приблудная псина, в сарае сплю.  
— А сколько их там?  
Курица снова дергает головой; повязка сползла, но девушка не обращает на это внимания. Я тупо вглядываюсь в темный, блестящий птичий глаз, стараясь не слушать, но, конечно, у меня ничего не получается.  
— Мужчина один, один подлеток хворый, да женщина.... да еще младенчик не в счет.  
Мелкие черные перья, плотно прилегающие к коже, круглый, темный глаз, короткий клюв.  
— Ведовством их всех прогнать, значит, хочешь?  
Изображение качнулось и поплыло, глаз птицы стал огромным, и вот я уже гляжу не на него, а из него, и мир причудливо изогнут и искажен, двор огромен, а небо загибается к низу. Меня держат на руках, эти руки холодные и костлявые, как ветки. Я задираю свою птичью голову — вот девушка, сейчас она выглядит очень высокой, а рядом фигура человека из леса -  
— Нет, — она облизывает губы. — Убить.  
— фигура исполинская, кишащая темной, угловатой дрянью, с тьмой полыхающей на своем плече, и она смеется, и звук этот скрежещет и разрывает уши, как колокольный грохот, и я кричу, ору, сбиваясь на визг, срывая горло, и падаю на пол со своей кровати.

***

Я всегда относил себя к людям психически более чем устойчивым, и все мои воззрения, если можно так сказать, были исключительно материалистическими… годом раньше я выбросил бы сон из головы, ну или, может быть, рассказал бы о нем Мейсону — приподнеся в качестве курьеза. Но теперь глупые картинки подсознания выбили меня из колеи, — наложившись, верно, на вчерашний постыдный обморок. Побаливала голова — той самой болью в районе виска, неприятной и мелкой, которая почти незаметна, пока не повернешь головы или не сделаешь резкого движения; недостаточно сильная, чтобы пить таблетки, но ощутимая довольно для того, чтобы уже к обеду ненавидеть весь мир.  
Я вспомнил, как планировал отправиться к врачу с утра же, но вместе с этим вспомнил и более важную обязанность: я обещал Пибоди покончить с вопросом о рабочих, и это уже и правда не терпело никаких отлагательств.  
К сожалению, мой визит в иммигрантские кварталы не прошел совсем без приключений. Я ожидал неприятностей скорее от «официальных» рабочих, чья ненависть к коллегам-иностранцам на этой неделе обострилась до предела, или, в крайнем случае, от каких-нибудь отчаянных маргиналов, смешно коверкающих английскую грамматику, а получил их в прежней области — в той самой, которой так увлекается Мейсон, и которая с завидным упрямством зудела у меня над ухом вторые сутки подряд.  
— Что ищете, мистер? — спросила у меня тощая девушка, когда я окончательно удостоверился, что заплутал в лабиринте заборчиков, тупиков и странных, кособоких построек трущоб.  
Большеглазая, очень молодая, она до неприятного ярко напомнила мне девушку из моего сна. Стоило мне вежливо наклонить голову, как боль снова зацарапала висок; я зло одернул себя, велев сосредоточиться на ответе.  
Девушка указала мне, где следует искать. Говорила она, надо заметить, почти без акцента, и все складывалось замечательно до тех пор, пока я не сделал пары шагов к проулку размером с собачий лаз, должному привести меня прямо к цели.  
Неподвижная куча тряпья, лежавшая почему-то на стуле у стены, зашевелилась и проскрежетала что-то, высунув сморщенную лапку, похожую на конечность мумии.  
Я остановился, как вкопанный, и прошла добрая пара секунд, прежде чем я смог уразуметь, что это вовсе не очередная игра моего бедного разума, а иммигрантка-старуха, замотанная в ветошь до состояния толстого, тусклого и дурно пахнущего кулька, в очертаниях которого не было ничего, напоминавшего человеческую фигуру.  
Девчонка, подсказавшая мне дорогу, подбежала к старухе, что-то спросив у нее на незнакомом мне языке; по звучанию он показался мне восточно-европейским. Старуха снова произнесла что-то, — должно быть, они говорили на одном языке, но я бы не рискнул заявить об этом. Так могли бы скрежетать очень старые говорящие птицы, вставь им какой-нибудь доктор Моро зубы вместо голосовых связок.  
Она потрясла своей сушеной коричневой лапкой, указывая на меня. Девушка снова заговорила, оглядываясь (как мне показалось, смущенно), и снова поворачиваясь к старухе и мягко увещевая ее.  
Я тем временем успел сделать еще два шага к переулку.  
— Постойте, — окликнула меня девушка. Ей и правда было неловко, она была сбита с толку, — в словах, которые она до этого произносила почти безупречно, прорезались чуждые, неанглийские нотки. — Постойте, мистер. Простите, это… это глупости, но она очень… очень настаивает. Она очень хочет вам сказать важность.  
— Важное?  
— Да, важное…  
Я в упор посмотрел на старуху. Теперь я разглядел ее лицо — с того места, где я стоял, оно казалось смятой экзотической кожей, грубой сувенирной поделкой в обрамлении тряпья, основой скальпа, из которого вылезли все волосы... из всех привычных черт я различал только крохотные глаза, сверкавшие силой мысли, отчетливым сознанием, взгляд которых сверлил меня, как бур, да языческую лапку, повисшую в воздухе. Ничего больше я не мог разобрать.  
А подходить ближе мне совсем не хотелось.  
Старуха снова издала странный отрывистый скрежет, прорезавший спертый воздух задворок, и умолкла.  
— Она говорит, огонь, — сказала девушка тихо.  
— Огонь?  
— Да, — девушка смотрела в землю; я увидел, как она покраснела. — Огонь. Простите, мистер, она… она очень старая… и немного не… но, но она…  
— Она что, гадалка?  
— Да, — девушка дернула плечами. — Да, она гадала, давно, когда была… когда ей было поменьше лет, чем сейчас.  
Я, улыбаясь, уверил ее, что все в совершенном порядке, с улыбкой же кивнул старухе, как можно отчетливее и раздельнее проговорив «спасибо», и решительным шагом, совсем не похожим на побег, скрылся в переулке.  
Рабочих я нашел быстро — точнее, их предводителя, коренастого, мрачного человека по имени Джон Чауеску. Несмотря на выражение лица, видимо, обычное для него, он был явно рад заказу и пообещал группу из семи человек, не боящихся работы так же, как и он сам. Мы обговорили оплату (для меня — приятно низкую) и другие мелочи, и ударили по рукам.  
Чауеску сказал, что приехал из Польши; этот квартальчик вообще был заселен в основном поляками, и мне это было хорошо известно от того, кто порекомендовал мне обратиться именно сюда.  
Уходя, я слышал позади, как нанятый мною бригадир окликал кого-то на чужом языке, и если это был польский, то он совсем не походил на те звуки, что издавала старуха.  
Я выбрался из трущоб кружным путем, заглянул в аптеку и выпил три таблетки от головной боли разом, мечтая, как закончу уже с этим безумием, как недосягаемо прекрасный Генри Пибоди поселится в своем замечательном, совершенно готовом старо-новом особняке и будет там счастлив, а я буду сидеть у Мейсона в библиотеке, попивая горячий кофе и рассказывая ему про комнатку, про Уилбрэхем, про сон, про старуху-иммигрантку, изображая, как она скрипела и каркала, и как мой старший друг скажет что-нибудь про ведьм, и как я деланно зажму уши, и как потом мы вместе посмеемся надо всем.

***

Пибоди позвонил мне тем же вечером — это меня удивило.  
— Я нанял рабочих, — сказал я. — Они в курсе дел и приступят через неделю.  
— Это замечательно, — ответил Пибоди. — Но я хотел спросить… ммм… вы ведь хорошо себя сейчас чувствуете?  
— Превосходно, — я даже не знал, солгал ли я; таблетки на головную боль не слишком подействовали, но от вежливого, проходного вопроса, заданного его голосом, мне сразу стало лучше.  
— Я хотел спросить… вы обмолвились как-то о том, что у вас есть друг-историк, занимающийся проблемами… — мне показалось, что Пибоди нервничает; он говорил негромко, но сейчас еще понизил тон. — Антропологического характера. Салемом.  
— Да, его зовут Уильям Джон Мейсон — энциклопедического ума собеседник и честнейший, добрейший человек. Я горжусь, что знаком с ним.  
— Он… он очень занят в ближайшие дни?  
— С месяц назад он говорил мне, что собирает материал для новой книги о салемских процессах, так что ответ на ваш вопрос, пожалуй, да.  
Пибоди помолчал.  
— Очень жаль, — сказал он, — но все равно спасибо.  
— Постойте; вам нужно узнать что-то о Салеме?  
Пибоди рассыпался в нервных заверениях, что его интересуют только глупости, просто очень хотелось бы услышать авторитетное мнение на этот счет. Может, спросил он, я мог подсказать названия нескольких «салемских» книг моего друг, чтобы не беспокоить его?  
Уровень моего стыда был абсолютно неизмерим; хорошо, что рядом не было врачей, иначе, уверен, по цвету моего лица мне диагностировали бы апоплексический удар.  
— Знаете, мистер Мейсон мне часто говорил, что хотел бы побеседовать с человеком, интересующимся его областью исследований не меньше него самого… ну, понимаете, фольклор, поверья и колдовство в наше время… если смотреть на эту тему вне рамок дешевых журналов… думаю, что могу устроить вам встречу.  
Пибоди ответил такими восторженными благодарностями, что я пару мгновений даже считал, что дело того стоило; на этой волне я пообещал договориться с Мейсоном уже завтра, не думая о том, что отрываю его от занятий — в конце концов, я не врал, сказав, что Мейсон с удовольствием поговорил бы с интересующимся Салемом, ведьмами или оккультизмом. Но, с другой стороны, когда я сообщу Мейсону, что этот интересующийся — Пибоди… как он его примет?  
Может, он перестанет относиться к нему предвзято, думал я. На излечение от ведьмомании я не надеялся, но, повидавшись с Генри Пибоди и поговорив с ним, невозможно продолжить подозревать его хоть в чем-то, даже если до этого такие подозрения и были. В остальном я был уверен — Мейсон не сможет не проникнуться к Пибоди симпатией; искренний интерес к предмету исследования собеседника, безупречная, какая-то природная вежливость и невероятное обаяние быстро покорили бы и куда более сурового человека.  
На следующий день, собравшись с духом, я позвонил своему старшему другу. Было несколько неловких минут, когда я, запинаясь, уговаривал молчащую телефонную трубку, что Пибоди интересна антропология и фольклор, и только, и он, исследующий корни своей семьи, мечтает прояснить темные для себя места в истории Новой Англии с таким знатоком, как Мейсон, если он согласится уделить и т.д., и т.п., но они закончились, как рано или поздно заканчивается любая неловкость, и Мейсон согласился на встречу в среду — без энтузиазма, но с неким странным чувством, похожим на осторожный интерес.  
— Надеюсь, могу рассчитывать и на вашу компанию, — сказал он в конце, и я заверил его в этом.  
Помолчав, Мейсон добавил:  
— И надеюсь не меньше, что вы не даете задурить себе голову.  
Я не нашелся с ответом.  
После я ругал себя за это. Я мог сказать хоть что-нибудь, я мог в кои-то веки хотя бы проститься как полагается, а не как принято в наш бездушный телефонный век, но промолчал, и последним, что услышал от меня Уильям Джон Мейсон, ученый, историк и мой старший друг, стало обещание зайти к нему.  
Я не смог его исполнить.  
В следующий раз я увидел его в морге, на опознании — пустая формальность, которой меня, декана факультета и еще одного преподавателя из числа друзей Мейсона сочли нужным подвергнуть. Иной семьи, кроме коллег и знакомцев, у моего друга не было.  
Голова и лицо сохранились достаточно, чтобы не усомниться в словах первого из нас, двое других были скорее данью традиции.  
Мейсон погиб от рук... да нет, не от рук. От зубов. Мой старший друг, мой наставник, мой пожилой, неторопливый, добрый и по-своему, по-старчески хрупкий Мейсон стал добычей зверя. Это было неслыханно — нет, Бостон наводняли бродячие животные, в особенном множестве отиравшиеся возле иммигрантских кварталов, но открытое нападение на человека?  
«Это была целая стая псов, штук в шесть».  
Я не доверял свидетелям — сопливая парочка почти подростков, конечно, в момент трагедии занятых друг другом и трусливо сбежавших, чуть только они заслышали крики из полутемного, безлюдного переулка рядом.  
«Скорее одна собака. Только очень большая».  
Мейсон возвращался домой, засидевшись в библиотеке, и у него была трость, конечно, но что одна трость и семьдесят лет жизни могут сделать против взбесившихся псин.  
Почему животные напали? Какое ужасающее стечение обстоятельств свело в черте большого города беспомощного старика, ходившего всю жизнь одними и теми же безопасными маршрутами, и одичалых тварей?  
«Или, — утверждала девчушка. — Может, это была вообще не собака». «А кто, кошка, что ли, — огрызался парнишка. — Даже днем частенько бегают. Перестрелять их всех, да и все. Жалко старика».  
Девушка поначалу говорила, что видела крупную темную тень, обладавшую не-собачьей гибкостью. Она терзала горло уже мертвого Мейсона, — боже, боже, я видел эту страшную рану, — когда трусливые подростки наконец-то решились заглянуть в переулок, и мгновенно метнулась вбок, исчезнув в тенях. Девушка неуверенно предположила, что тварь походила на африканского леопарда.  
Леопард. В Бостоне. Конечно, ей привиделось со страху.  
Я молча и тупо смотрел на надгробный камень. Похороны закончились; люди уже разошлись — много, очень много людей из университета, библиотек, обществ. У Мейсона не было семьи... кроме нас всех.  
Пибоди осторожно положил мне руку на плечо и, запнувшись, повторил слова соболезнования.  
Я вздрогнул. Я узнал его голос сразу же; просто думал, что он давно уже уехал — сам факт того, что он посетил похороны человека, с которым только хотел встретиться и которого знал исключительно с моих слов, уже был достаточным проявлением вежливости.  
Его прикосновение, остро ощущаемая теплота, странным образом утешало и вместе с тем вселяло еще большую тоску, суля нечто неотчетливо-дурное, — будто он не успокаивал меня, а пытался на моих костях найти опоры себе самому.  
— Жаль, — сказал я еще раз, тупо отметив хриплость своего голоса. — Что вы не смогли познакомиться с ним. Он... он был... и никто во всей Новой Англии вам больше не сможет так рассказать о ведьмах.  
Пибоди промолчал, но не сразу убрал руку.

***

Мертвые оставались мертвыми. Жизнь шла дальше. Тогда я еще не знал, как страшно может это поменяться, и мне даже в голову это не пришло — как дурно я с самого начала складывал кусочки мозаики, — когда в мою студию явился собственной персоной мистер Чауеску, бригадир нанятых мною иммигрантов из Польши.  
Чтобы отказаться работать над домом Пибоди.  
Он просто пришел и, стянув с головы шапку, коротко заявил об этом.  
Некоторое время я сидел, буквально открыв рот, на месте; в голове у меня, порядочно затуманенной что работой, что недавним горем, — тем страшнейшим, что смерть моего старшего друга была такой нелепой, — замелькали мысли о том, что поляки, должно быть, просто набивают себе цену.  
Но нет.  
— Я не буду там работать. И все.  
— Да объясните толком! Что произошло?  
— Я не буду там работать, — повторил он веско. — И никто из моих людей не будет. Не надо денег. Вот ваша неустойка.  
Взбесился он, что ли? Я, встав, растерянно смотрел на выложенные деньги — все было честно, нужная сумма.  
— Если вы думаете, что я не найду других рабочих...  
— Мистер, — повторил поляк. — Вы человек хороший. Вы дали нам работу в такое время — спасибо вам за это. Но мы туда больше ни ногой. Вы человек хороший... вы только многого не видели... я думал, что видел много. Я прошел войну, и из ребят моих тоже прошли трое...  
Мне странно было смотреть, как этот коренастый, явно немногословный в жизни человек с трудом подбирает слова чужого для него языка — зачем он говорит все это? как это относится к делу? я стоял молча, теряясь в догадках. Он же, вдруг оборвав себя, решительно надел на голову шапку и шагнул к двери, прибавив у порога только:  
— Пожалуйста, мистер. Не ходите больше в этот дом. Не надо.  
И поляк ушел, а я... я остался наедине с мыслями, казавшимися мне инородными, старыми и слишком дикими для того, чтобы подробнее задумываться над ними.  
Пибоди не смог разъяснить мне по телефону, почему рабочие сбежали: по его словам, поляки просто вдруг побросали свои инструменты и ринулись вон из дома, топоча, как стадо носорогов, и оставив после себя полуразрушенную стену и бетонную крошку на паркете.  
Впрочем, прибавил он, будто успокаивая меня, мало ли что может прийти в голову людям, не прожившим и двух поколений в Новой Англии!  
Но я вспоминал бригадира, крепкого, сильного, приземленного человека, и вспоминал с болью бедного Уильяма Мейсона, моего старшего друга, профессора истории и знатока книг, и нотариуса Хопкинса, всю жизнь прожившего в Уилбрэхеме, и скрежет неведомого языка древней старухи-иммигрантки, и особняк, и потайную комнатушку в нем, — безумную, перекошенную эклектику, конгломерат искаженных форм, стоящий нерушимо в переплетении едва держащихся друг на друге конструкций, словно спаянный чем-то помимо архитектурного искусства.  
Боже мой, как глупо, повторял я про себя, неделю спустя направляя свой автомобиль по дороге к Уилбрэхему. Поиски новых рабочих за это время не увенчались успехом, — среди бостонских группок иммигрантов прошел некий слух, заставляющий то находить отговорки, то вовсе забывать английский, как только они слышали, где именно им придется трудиться.  
Я утешал себя тем, что не искал как следует — или не настаивал по настоящему, ведь подспудно и во мне поселилось смутное, темное, какое-то... древнее беспокойство, не желавшее уходить.  
Бред, повторял я, прибавляя скорости. Придется искать кого-то еще дальше, уже за пределами Бостона, что сильно задерет цену... я представил, как говорю об этом с Пибоди, и невольно разозлился: так непрофессионально выглядела вся история со стороны.  
Я ехал к Пибоди — осмотреть дом и лично убедиться, какую часть работ поляки все же успели выполнить перед своим приступом необоримого страха, чтобы знать, на что я нанимаю новых людей.  
Если бы я знал...  
Если бы я...  
Подъезжая к Уилбрэхему, я решил сперва объехать его кругом — как обычно, — но помедлил и сбросил скорость. Городок издали казался спокойным и даже сонным, хотя минуло едва ли четыре часа пополудни. Что-то в этой медлительной сонности казалось мне притягательным; что-то, что тянуло свои корни туда, далеко и давно, в сны и грезы о странных временах с фермерским домом и человеком, бредущим в лесу.  
 _Вы просто многого не видели._  
Но _что-то_ я уже видел.  
И мои руки повернули руль, направляя машину в сердце Уилбрэхема.  
Городок оказался пустынным — словно все обитатели вдруг покинули его, и сонность приобрела зловещие очертания. Я сбросил скорость до минимума, двигаясь по главной улице, и в нерешительности своей, более не питаемой странными побуждениями, задумался было на мгновение... но всякие мысли выбило у меня из головы, когда я увидел застывшую на обочине полную фигуру — городского нотариуса Ахава Хопкинса.  
Хопкинс смотрел прямо на мою машину, держа в руках платок, которым он, видимо, утирал лоб — его замершая на половине движения поза казалась даже немного комичными.  
Я подъехал ближе и остановился, опуская стекло.  
— Доброго дня, мистер Хопкинс, — сказал я не очень уверенно. — Все в порядке?  
Его лицо сменило несколько выражений, и я с изумлением увидел, что основным из них было раздражение.  
— Зачем вы здесь? — медленно проговорил он.  
— Приехал к своему нанимателю, и по дороге...  
— Уезжайте, пожалуйста, — оборвал он вдруг меня резко и с сожалением — печалью человека, не уследившего, не усмотревшего и не сумевшего спасти. — Уезжайте, мальчик мой, прошу вас, уезжайте в Бостон. Вы тут не при чем. Мы разберемся сами.  
Я мотнул головой и решительно вышел из машины, захлопнув дверцу.  
— Что случилось? Что у вас происходит? — в моем голосе прорезалось странное чувство... я боялся.  
Я был напуган — и чем же? Парой слов, парой движений, странными интонациями...  
Чередой событий, сумасшедших, невозможных и пугающих, связывающихся друг с другом наконец даже в моей неповоротливой голове.  
— Что случилось? — повторил я и быстрее, чем следовало бы, выпалил: — Это... это связано с Пибоди?  
— Да, — сказал наконец Хопкинс, выглядевший сейчас куда старше своих и без того немалых лет. — Да. Это связано и всегда было связано с Пибоди. Вы не поймете, мой мальчик — вы слишком молоды для всего этого... и вы живете в большом городе, там свои порядки. Я и не прошу понять. Просто не мешайте и позаботьтесь о себе. Прошу вас, уезжаете быстрее.  
Я молчал. Глядя на меня, застывшего неподвижно, умолк и Хопкинс, подыскивая, видимо, слова, и вновь заговорил наконец тихим и потухшим голосом.  
— У вас ведь... у вас погиб друг недавно, верно? Есть у нас тут в окрестностях семья Тейлоров... у них... у них было десять детей. Теперь уже нет.  
 _...их всех прогнать, значит, хочешь?_  
Я молчал, но не потому, что хотел. Мир искажался вокруг, небо изгибалось к низу.  
— Пропал ребенок? — спросил я с трудом, едва ощущая свой рот.  
Ахав Хопкинс медленно покачал головой.  
 _...нет, — и темный язык облизывает растрескавшиеся губы_  
Старик посмотрел куда-то мне за плечо, и его взгляд изменился — едва заметно; мне почудилась в нем жалость, но и некая обреченность тоже; словно есть вещи, которые должны идти своим чередом вне зависимости от того, что ты думаешь на этот счет.  
А потом мне на затылок обрушился короткий, но сокрушительный удар.

***

Я пришел в себя, очнувшись от череды каких-то горячечных, ужасающих, искаженных видений, — костров и темноты в лесу, пляшущего пламени, древних обрядов, — только для того, чтобы увидеть то же самое наяву.  
Уже успело стемнеть. Я понял, что лежу в тюремной камере — видимо, в единственной из камер крохотного полицейского участка городка. Вокруг никого не было — меня даже не охраняли, словно у всех без исключения горожан нашлись дела поважнее.  
Сквозь окно, забранное толстыми прутьями решетки, лились темнота и кроваво-оранжевые танцующие отблески.  
Голова раскалывалась; я встал со стоном, который не сумел сдержать, и, шатаясь, подбрел к окну, ухватившись за прутья обеими руками.  
Оно выходило на площадь перед церковью — собственно, как и любое из важных общественных учрежденией Уилбрэхема. Этот город и правда был очень мал.  
И очень... очень...  
Я не верил своим глазам и ушам.  
Шел двадцатый год двадцатого века, а я, подло захваченный врасплох, смотрел из тюремной камеры на толпу, запрудившую улицы старого маленького городка, — толпу, каждый участник которой держал вилы или факел, толпу, которая одобрительно ревела в ответ на выкрики двух или трех фигур, взобравшихся на какой-то помост.  
Одна из них была, похоже, Хопкинсом... трудно было разобрать в этом пляшущем свете, но я узнал взметывающийся то и дело светлый кусок ткани в его пальцах — платок — и грузную комплекцию.  
Я прислушался, силясь уловить, о чем идет речь, и отказываясь верить одновременно, ибо те отдельные выкрики, что я слышал, означали только одно.  
 _Горожане Уилбрэхема намеревались убить Генри Пибоди._  
Они обвиняли его в колдовстве, и убийствах, и поклонении дьяволу, они говорили о демоне в облике черного зверя, который приносит ему кровавую дань, и о шабашах в окрестных лесах, и о костях в стенах его дома. Они обвиняли его в людоедстве. Они обвиняли его и всю его семью, все поколения Пибоди, они говорили о его предке, пришедшем из Салема и составившем нечестивый союз с местной ведьмой, они обвиняли весь его род в страшной власти над городком, и они говорили, что сегодня ей должен настать конец.  
И конец этот может принести только огонь.  
Затылок пульсировал болью. Я был словно в трансе. Я не мог поверить этому безумию. Словно темные века вновь вернулись на землю, затмив рассудок людей вокруг — ладно другие, я не знал их, но Хопкинс? Ведь он был нормальным! И все же он стоял сейчас там, обращаясь к толпе.  
 _Костры и салемские ведьмы.  
Сумасшествие, варварство._  
Люди продолжали кричать и скандировать, взмахивая порой своим оружием, словно пытаясь себя подбодрить. Весь воздух городка, текший в мою камеру, казалось, был пропитан сырыми, почти ощутимыми физически эмоциями, — но не яростью, или злобой, или жаждой крови.  
Нет; не только и не столько ими.  
Эту толпу вело совсем другое чувство.  
Я отшатнулся и чуть не закричал — перед окном возникло вдруг из ниоткуда небольшое и довольно чумазое человеческое лицо.  
И я узнал его — уилбрэхемская бестия, девчонка-сорванец, возглавлявшая охотившуюся на Пибоди детскую стайку.  
— Мистер, — она покачала головой с жалостью и продолжила шепотом. — Потерпите, ладно? Тут безопасно. И мы вас утром отпустим.  
Я услышал странный, короткий железный звук — и только спустя пару мгновений понял, что это я только что пытался тряхнуть решетку.  
— Мне нельзя ждать до утра, — сказал я, пытаясь уместить распухший язык во рту. — Мне надо... мне...  
Пибоди.  
Они на самом деле — полностью отдавая себе отчет — в наше время — они —  
Они собирались убить его.  
О, нет, нет — _казнить через сожжение,_ уничтожив вместе с его жилищем в огне, как всякие порядочные христиане всегда и поступали с богомерзкими колдунами и ведьмами.  
— Мне надо быть в другом месте, — сказал я. — Пожалуйста... пожалуйста, юная мисс, помогите мне, вы...  
— Это не ваше дело, — покачала она головой.  
Перед внутренним взором у меня как живой стоял Генри Пибоди, и я при всем желании не мог и не умел облечь свои мысли в слова.  
— Вы вообще не отсюда даже. И они вам никто. Вы тут ни при чем, мистер.  
Он... был мне никем, и его семья, и этот страшный человек с тьмой на плече — реальность ли, или бредовые фантомы? я не имел сил разделять их больше, — тоже были мне никем, как и весь Уилбрэхем, и вся его округа, и...  
Я вспомнил о Мейсоне, своем старшем друге, и о том, как Пибоди улыбался мне — сколько раз?  
Она была права — они все были правы с самого начала, это было не мое дело, я и правда был ни при чем и мог просто...  
— Нет, — проговорил я медленно. — _Мое._ Это мое дело. Пожалуйста, мисс, я обещаю, что не буду вредить никому из горожан и даже не попытаюсь вам помешать, и клянусь, я сделаю все, что...  
Она полувздохнула, полуфыркнула, и метнулась в сторону, исчезнув.  
Я провел одни из самых поганых десяти минут в своей жизни, мучительно шатаясь по камере, покуда почти в лоб мне не угодила связка ключей.  
К замку они подошли.

***

Тяжело дыша, я окунул руку в фонтанчик для птиц, полный дождевой воды, плеснул себе в лицо, еще и еще, чувствуя короткий прилив сил от холодной воды. Может быть, у меня жар? Или сотрясение?  
Я пощупал лоб, тотчас же зацепив пальцами какую-то мелкую грязь с деревьев и кустов, запутавшуюся в волосах.  
Тут я как никогда остро осознал, что преодолел пешком, срываясь на бег, почти три мили — мне просто не удалось подобраться незаметно к машине мимо обезумевшей толпы с факелами, и я не стал рисковать, тем более что не знал еще, не «сменит ли сторону», указав на меня, моя неожиданная сообщница. Я понял, что стою сейчас перед особняком — эклектика, посредственное состояние, требует значительной реставрации, — своего заказчика Генри Пибоди, весь в грязи, чуть не убитый сошедшими с ума жителями Уилбрэхема, в нашем светлом году двадцатого века собиравшимися сжечь этот дом и его хозяина как колдуна и колдовское логово.  
Я знал, что сам прямо сейчас выгляжу не лучше буйного сумасшедшего, сбежавшего из клиники, и был готов к презрительному недоверию Пибоди, был готов объяснять и уговаривать, — разумеется, на бегу, потому что собирался схватить его за руку и тащить прочь отсюда: двое людей не способны справиться с кучей психов с ружьями и факелами, это абсолютно бессмысленно. Но когда, после мучительной паузы, дверь наконец-то отворилась под моим стуком, я не с первого взгляда узнал человека, открывшего мне.  
Генри Пибоди был страшен. Так скорее мог бы выглядеть преступник, вдоволь насидевшийся в средневековых застенках — истощенный, заморенный, не евший и не спавший много дней подряд, с темными провалами глазниц, болезненным взглядом и неверными движениями.  
А ведь я не видел его всего ничего!  
— Это вы? — спросил он с удивлением, и я с удивлением не меньшим увидел, как на его лице равнодушие молниеносно сменилось радостью — и тотчас же страхом. — Как вы сюда попали? Вам нельзя здесь находиться!  
— Жители... — я сразу растерял все приготовленные речи, — люди в Уилбрэхеме собираются убить вас... они будут здесь очень скоро... они хотят поджечь дом.  
Но Пибоди только коротко, невесело рассмеялся.  
— Ну, Бог им в помощь.  
— Пибоди... послушайте, вы не в себе, просто бежим отсюда, я...  
— Они вас избили? — Пибоди, нахмурившись, оглядел меня с ног до головы, и я машинально еще раз провел рукой по грязным, с засохшей кровью волосам.  
— Нет... да... в смысле, нет, не важно, их слишком много, Генри, у них факелы, не рассчитывайте на последние ливни, каркас просушен почти идеально, я говорю вам, этот дом вспыхнет, как спичка!  
— Они вас больше не тронут; просто уходите, идите в сторону Бостона, там…  
— Вы что, совсем меня не слышите? Чирр-рк — пафф! Как спичка!  
Я умолк, заметив внизу движение: черная кошачья морда просунулась любопытно возле ног Пибоди и пристально поглядела на меня.  
— Этот дом нельзя повредить снаружи, — Пибоди, казалось, смертельно устал и ни на что больше не надеялся.  
— Вы завели кота? — спросил я тупо.  
Он не отвечал, словно борясь с чем-то внутри себя, размышляя мучительно, из последних сил.  
Секунду спустя он отстранился, разом осунувшись еще больше, и механическим жестом пригласил меня войти.  
— Нет, мне кажется, вы не совсем осознаете... — я беспомощно огляделся: Пибоди куда-то пропал, но тут же вернулся с простейшими средствами первой помощи — бинтом, парой пластырей, йодом.  
— Вот... сможете сами обработать все раны? Я несколько занят прямо сейчас, простите, но вернусь очень скоро. Вам нетрудно подождать?  
— Ни в коем разе, — я развернул пластырь. — Поглядеть на горящий дом изнутри — моя мечта еще со студенческих лет.  
Пибоди хотел было что-то прибавить, но не нашелся и только сжал мне руку, — слишком сильно для простого ободрения, пожалуй, — оставив меня в гостиной.  
Все еще не веря в происходящее, я наблюдал, как он поднимается по лестнице, сопровождаемый своим новым питомцем.  
С затылком поделать что-то было трудно, так что я начал с того, что прилепил пластырь на самую глубокую царапину на правой руке. Что стряслось с Генри Пибоди? Почему он так выглядит и так ведет себя? Неужели он и правда сошел с ума?  
Подлая мыслишка — о том, как он сжал мне руку, как обрадовался на секунду, увидев меня, хоть и скрыл это сразу же, как был взволнован моими царапинами куда более, чем тем, что его дом хотят сжечь дотла, — прокралась в голову, оттеснив голос разума. Я рывком разодрал упаковку второго пластыря — не о том стоит думать! Что бы там Пибоди себе не навоображал, что бы не выдал его временно помутившийся рассудок, в этом доме сейчас нельзя оставаться. Я с какой-то свирепой жалостью вспомнил его истощенную фигуру — в конце концов, если потребуется, я уведу его силой!  
Кулаки сами собой сжались, я глубоко вдохнул — затхлый, пропыленный воздух, невообразимо старый, будто в гробнице, хлынул в мои легкие. Второй пластырь лег на исцарапанную щеку криво, красная полоска торчала и сверху, и снизу.  
Кота тоже нельзя бросать здесь, его придется взять с собой в корзине или чем-то вроде... огонь явно напугает зверька, даже если он и сумеет сбежать сам, и потом мы его вряд ли отыщем... неудачное время Пибоди выбрал, чтобы завести себе питомца, да еще, к тому же, кота!  
Я на секунду перестал дышать, а потом, не веря самому себе, сделал осторожный, глубокий вдох, похожий на тот, что был ранее, как шаги безоружного человека, вступающего в джунгли, походят на шум въезжающего туда же танка.  
Сухой тлен, смолы и далекая память о благовониях, запах сладковатой гнили, пыли, лежавшей столетиями, —  
— и никакой реакции на кошачью шерсть.  
Боже мой, кот Пибоди! Здоровенная пушистая зверюга! Да я должен был чихать и кашлять, как в припадке, чуть только шагнул на порог! Может, он подобрал его только сегодня утром? Может, этот кот все время провел где-нибудь на чердаке, и я просто... нет, нет, немыслимо, одного его присутствия в паре шагов от меня должно было быть достаточно...  
Быть может, — продолжал думать я, медленно, через силу поднимаясь на второй этаж, — смятение, подъем физических сил от драки, побега и страха дал моему организму фору, мобилизовав все силы, и оттого я не чувствую себя так плохо, как должен бы?  
Может ли страх дать фору?  
Боялся ли я тогда, поднимаясь по лестнице, с глупой полоской пластыря на щеке, в подранной одежде, выдержавший драку в городе и знающий, что скоро в дом, над которым я работал, придет огонь? Поднимаясь к обезображенному истощением человеку, которого я никогда не знал и который был мне дорог?  
Уилбрэхемские Пибоди, салемские процессы. Не один человек, а семейная традиция. Не ходите в этот дом, мистер. Тайник и черные книги. Просто сказки, глупые сказки, средневековое варварство, глухое и темное, как пылающие ведьмовские костры.  
Безумная, с факелами толпа, которую вело главное из чувств.  
Страх.  
О да, я боялся. Как я боялся!  
«Генри», — хотел позвать я, подойдя к кабинету, но в горле пересохло, и я не смог выдавить ни звука, и вошел молча, как вор.  
В кабинете было пусто, но из-за неплотно затворенной дверцы, полвека скрытой за стенными панелями, сочился странный, неприятный свет и какие-то звуки, похожие на человеческий голос. Я прислушался — баритон Пибоди, пусть искаженный его состоянием и преградой обшивки, я ни с чем бы не спутал; но как отрывисто и странно звучал он теперь! Я с болью вспомнил наши первые беседы, экскурсию по дому, даже короткие телефонные переговоры... блестяще образованный собеседник, любитель георгианского стиля и новоанглийских холмистых пейзажей, любопытный без навязчивости, изящный, красивый, старомодный, доброжелательный, никогда не делавший никому ничего дурного — теперь он, изможденный своим помешательством, стоял в найденной мной комнатке и разговаривал вслух сам с собой! И не просто разговаривал — он спорил с жаром и даже ненавистью, доказывал что-то, рыча от ярости, и тут же срывался почти на плач.  
Симпатия и жалость оттеснили страх. Я коснулся уже было дверцы, чтобы войти к Пибоди, прервать его болезненный бред, вытащить из этого омерзительного потайного провала и из самого дома, в огонь ему и дорога, —  
как вдруг услышал, _что ему отвечают._  
Мысль о том, что сегодня вечером я попросту не первый гость Пибоди, такая простая, обыденная мысль, — может быть, сосед, обеспокоенный его судьбой, какой-то из горожан, сохранивший здравый рассудок? — была безнадежной, но я хватался за нее, как мог и пока мог — слишком недолго! В уши гулким прибоем пришла полная тишина — та, которую слышишь, когда кровь перестает стучать в твоих артериях; но и поверх нее различимый до рези нечеловеческий голос собеседника Генри Пибоди выводил однообразную, тонкую ноту спятившего москита, сошедшей с ума флейты...  
Дверь распахнулась, едва я успел отпрыгнуть. Пибоди дышал так тяжело, словно только что пробежал марафон, а его лицо было искажено ужасной смесью жалости, отвращения и решительности.  
— Простите, я не хотел мешать вашей беседе...  
— Ничего, — ответил он хрипло. — Просто... телефон. Помните, мы обсуждали?  
Он сделал шаг вперед, я — назад. В нем не было ничего от человека, которого я помнил.  
— Вы криво приклеили пластырь.  
В нем едва ли было что-то от незнакомца, пять минут назад открывшего мне дверь.  
— Не беспокойтесь, в самый раз.  
Я снова отступил. Боже мой! И ничего тяжелого под рукой!  
— Да нет же, давайте я поправлю.  
Он приблизился одним большим шагом и ногтями коснулся моей щеки, цепляя узкую полоску ткани. Тощие сухие пальцы казались раскаленными. Еще полмесяца назад — да что там, еще сегодня утром! — я все бы отдал за такое прикосновение.  
Пластырь, отлепляясь, тянул за собой кожу; щека как огнем горела, а я дрожал.  
— Мистер Пибоди, — едва сумел выговорить я. — Нам надо уходить отсюда.  
 _Мне_ надо уходить отсюда.  
Мне не надо было сюда приходить!  
Пибоди больно сжал мне плечо второй рукой, приглаживая переклеенный пластырь, медленно водя пальцем по узкой ткани, и царапина под ней пульсировала, как зараженная.  
— Мне нужна ваша помощь, — глухо пробормотал он. — Пожалуйста, помогите мне. Я не хочу… они же не при чем. Я виноват, и тут ничего не поделаешь, но они… вы… вы поможете мне?  
Я кивнул несколько раз, побоявшись, что голос мне изменит. По щекам Пибоди текли слезы.  
— Невинная кровь… все эти люди. Это ведь не их дело. Они ведь ни при чем.  
Я снова кивнул.  
— Необходимо... обряд, богохульная жертва… кровь, и боль, и страх. Законы божьи и человеческие... вы хороший человек, а он... вы... пожалуйста...  
Безумец обнял меня за шею. Я слышал его прерывистое дыхание. Мне было жутко до него дотрагиваться.  
Он шепотом позвал меня по имени.  
Ладонями я чувствовал тонкую шерстяную ткань его серого жилета. Через нее и рубашку ясно ощущались очертания ребер. Я сомкнул руки, крепче прижимая его к себе.  
— Да, — услышал я собственный голос. — Да. Да, конечно.

***

Потому что стоя там, наверху, рядом с Генри Пибоди, вцепившегося в меня с бесконечным горем, я перевел взгляд еще раз на черного кота, вылезшего из потайной комнатушки... нет, не кота.  
Я увидел это ясно; мир разложился передо мной вновь, повернувшись не брюхом кверху, но вывернув шкуру, приняв истинный облик. Я увидел то, что скрывалось в доме и склепе, я увидел знакомый мерзкий лик человека из сна и другого — нет, не человека; я увидел то, на что обрекла Генри Пибоди его кровь, в которой он сам был виновен не больше, чем я — в том, что взялся за эту работу.  
Или в том, что всего-навсего разбираюсь в домах.  
Но уж в них я разбираюсь как следует.  
Я знаю, как строить их, и знаю, как уничтожать.  
И я увидел разом истинный облик этого дома, увидел ужасы, привнесенные в него и им, полуживое, немертвое состояние, впитанное в каждую доску, пляшущее, хохочущее, хищное, нечеловеческое и омерзительное. Я видел углы, перетекающие друг в друга, и черную труху, заменившую доски. Я видел прошлое, старое, нет, древнее, уродливыми кусками лезущее из-под жалкого напыления «прогрессивного» настоящего и насмехающееся над ним. Я видел вереницу призрачных обрядов и шабашей, я видел умирающих в муках детей и шевелящиеся кости, я видел ужасы, которые не хочу и не буду описывать.  
Я не знаю, что будет со мной сейчас, и уже не имею права загадывать, но могу утверждать с уверенностью, что выбросить из памяти это все у меня не выйдет никогда. Никто не способен просто забыть об истине — о страхе, открывшемся и мне, страхе, который (прав был Уильям Мейсон) царствовал всегда позади рассудка каждого из нас, и который по-настоящему никогда не исчезнет, сколько бы веков не сменили друг друга.  
Но сейчас — сейчас я видел Генри Пибоди, вцепившегося в мою руку, и знал, что нам надо сделать.  
«Огонь», — сказал мне Пибоди на ухо едва слышно, когда мы стояли, обнявшись.  
«Хорошо», — ответил я так же.  
Тварь в кошачьей шкуре, тварь, шагавшая по лесам, тварь, убившая Уильяма Мейсона, — но все еще, о боже, лишь осколок и отражение создания куда худшего, — не сразу поняла, что мы задумали. Вряд ли на всем ее богомерзком веку, сколько бы столетий на самом деле он ни насчитывал, кто-то так безрассудно пытался обмануть уже павшее проклятие.  
А потом стало слишком поздно.  
Пламя пришло в старый особняк не снаружи, в бессмысленной и бесполезной попытке, но изнутри. Мы принесли его нашими руками, запалив высохший, омертвелый дом с разных концов — огонь, занявшийся сразу, огонь, который не может остановить даже дьявол, огонь всех ведьмовских костров, когда-либо горевших в Новой Англии и за ее пределами.  
Генри Пибоди, стоявший рядом со мной, глядел на дело наших рук, и в его изможденном взгляде читалась робкая надежда. 


End file.
